Disziplin und Verantwortung
by YuryJulian
Summary: Was ist damals im Hause Wolenczak abgelaufen, als es hieß, die Erziehung wird ab sofort ein U-Boot übernehmen?


_Disclaimer:_ Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Für das Schreiben erhalte ich kein Geld! Iva gehört Samusa!

**Title:** Disziplin und Verantwortung

**Season:** I

**Genre: **General

**Rating:** PG-12

CyberHero058: Glückwunsch zum abgeschlossenen Studium!

Frankenstein: Thx!!

CyberHero058: Wie sehen die nächsten Pläne aus? Dir rennen die Firmen doch sicherlich die Bude ein?

Frankenstein: Tatsächlich habe ich hier verschiedene Angebote liegen, doch die Umschläge sind alle noch ungeöffnet. -.- Ich habe keine Lust darauf.

CyberHero058: O.o Warum nicht?

Frankenstein: Seit ich wieder zu Hause bin zerrt mein Vater mich von einem Termin zum nächsten mit oder lässt mich lauter Zeug aus seiner Firma machen. Ich habe ehrlich keine Lust und kann nicht einmal einen Tag blau machen.

CyberHero058: OK, das ist natürlich ein Grund. Solange du wenigstens noch am Wochenende frei hast und zu unseren Zockersessions kommen kannst. Du weißt, wir wollen diesen Sonntag den Drachenfelsen erhoben und den zwölfköpfigen Drachen besiegen. Wenn wir das schaffen ist unser Clan ganz oben auf der Liste!! .

Frankenstein: :( Liebend gern, aber wenn ich wieder mit zu so einem Termin meines Dad muss, dann wird das wohl eher danach aussehen, dass ihr ohne mich auskommen müsst.

CyberHero058: Kommt nicht in die Tüte!! Du hast da zu sein, ohne dich brauchen wir uns gar nicht auf den Weg zu machen, da können wir uns gleich im Alleingang von einem Oger kaputt machen lassen. Ist genau das selbe!

Frankenstein: Ich guck mal, ob ich mich nicht doch frei schalten kann. Schließlich werde ich hier in sämtliche Firmensachen mit eingebunden, da müsste auf jeden Fall was gehen. Er kann mich schließlich nicht dauerhaft von morgens bis abends beschäftigt halten und arbeiten lassen. Ich glaube noch bin ich zu jung seine Firma zu übernehmen. -°

CyberHero058: Sollst du das denn?

Frankenstein: Irgendwann sicherlich. ... Entschuldige mich kurz, der Assistent meines Vaters wird langsam nervig mit klopfen. Ich muss wohl doch rüber ins Büro.

CyberHero058: Bist du nicht zu Hause?

Frankenstein: Nein, wo denkst du hin? :p Ich muss zwar arbeiten, aber aus dem Internet hält mich keiner fern. Warte eine Weile, ich schreib sobald ich zurück bin.

CyberHero058: kk

Nach der Eingabe einer bestimmten Tastenkombination wurde der Bildschirm schwarz bis auf ein kleines Eingabefeld für ein Passwort. Niemand sollte sehen, woran der Teenager eigentlich gerade gearbeitet hatte. Im Türrahmen zu dem kleinen Nebenraum stand der Assistent seines Vaters und tippte nervös mit dem schwarzen Lederschuh auf den Fußboden. Scheinbar hatte ihm Dr. Wolenczak in den letzten paar Minuten ordentlich die Leviten gelesen. Der Job war an sich bereits sehr stressig und anstrengend wenn man bedachte, dass es sich um Dr. Wolenczak handelte, für den er arbeitete. Dieser Wissenschaftler war zwar brillant, aber er war auch mindestens genauso streng, arrogant und überaus launisch. Man benötigte schon ein dickes Fell um die täglichen Launen des Wissenschaftlers über sich ergehen zu lassen. Alles in allem jedoch konnte man lernen mit der Situation umzugehen wäre da nicht diese neue Aufgabe hinzugekommen in Form eines fünfzehnjährigen Teenagers.

Nach einem glanzvollem Studium hatte dieser auf einmal keine Aufgabe mehr und ein weiteres Studium schlug er bereits ohne großes Nachdenken aus, obwohl die Eliteunis wie auch potentielle Arbeitgeber Schlange standen. Nun war dieser Junge also das Problem des persönlichen Assistenten von Dr. Wolenczak und wie der Vater hatte dieser seine ganz eigenen Macken. Hinzu kam noch, dass beide auf einer etwas weniger harmonischen Ebene zueinander standen, was zu mehrmaligen Auseinandersetzungen am Tag führte, die wiederum hauptsächlich über den Assistenten liefen. Clark Pennington war in dieser Hinsicht wegen seines Jobs nicht zu beneiden.

„Du lässt dir ganz schön Zeit", sagte dieser nicht minder genervt als Lucas an ihm vorbei schlenderte. „Weißt du wie lange ich schon bei dir klopfe und versuche dich anzurufen? Wieso ist dein Telefon die ganze Zeit besetzt?"

„Ich hab den Hörer daneben gelegt", sagte Lucas und schob die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen.

„Wieso?" Clark Pennington würde am liebsten aus der Haut fahren. „Dein Vater hat dir Computerspiele strikt untersagt. Du solltest die Unterlagen bearbeiten, die ich dir vor über einer Stunde gebracht habe!"

Rollend zogen die Augen des Teenagers ihre Runden. „Das habe ich schon längst getan und nein, ich habe nicht gespielt. Das hat mein Vater erfolgreich geblockt, aber die Sicherung knack ich noch, darauf können Sie sich verlassen!", versprach er Clark, dem der kalte Schweiß bereits bei dem Gedanken daran auf der Stirn ausbrach.

„Dr. Wolenczak verlangt dich zu sehen und ist nicht sehr angetan von der Verzögerung. Du weißt, er hat um zwei Uhr einen wichtigen Termin mit seinen Investoren, da kann er es sich nicht leisten unpünktlich zu sein." Schubsend schob er Lucas vor sich her den Gang entlang zu der großen Glastür, hinter der sich der Vorraum zum Büro Dr. Wolenczaks verbarg.

„Ja, ja", sagte Lucas genervt. Die Glastür öffnete sich dank eines Sensors automatisch. Eine der beiden Sekretärinnen stand sofort von ihrem Platz auf. „Der Doktor ist bereits ungeduldig", sagte sie emotionslos und öffnete die Tür zum Büro von Lucas' Vater. „Ihr Sohn ist da", kündigte sie kurz an.

Clark Pennington schob Lucas weiter vor sich her, durch die Tür hindurch bis zu dem großen, mit Unterlagen überfüllten Schreibtisch von Dr. Wolenczak. Die Sekretärin hatte bereits die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen. „Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt als ich dir bereits vor einer Woche sagte, dass du sofort zu kommen hast wenn ich nach dir rufe!", mahnte der Wissenschaftler seinen Sohn. Er schloss die vor ihm liegende Akte und sah den Teenager streng an. Sein Assistent war hinter dem Stuhl von Lucas stehen geblieben und folgte schweigend der Unterhaltung.

Lucas erwiderte den stechenden Blick mit Trotz. So leicht ließ er sich hier nicht herum schubsen. Es war zwar sein Vater, aber solange er nichts falsch machte oder diesen um einige Millionen brachte, fand er sich nicht in der Position so herum gescheucht zu werden. „Ich bin hier", antwortete er knapp.

Dr. Wolenczak seufzte. „Lassen wir das, sonst kommen wir heute gar nicht weiter." Er drehte sich zur Seite und holte etwas aus einer der Schubladen des Schreibtisches und gab es Lucas. „Weißt du was das ist?"

Der Blondschopf nahm den sauber zusammengehefteten Papierstapel und ließ den Blick über das Titelblatt schweifen. „Das ist das grob ausgefeilte Konzept für die Programmierung der Computer auf der seaQuest. Was soll ich damit?" Er sah wieder auf und direkt in die Augen seines Vaters.

„Wie gut kennst du dich damit aus?", fragte dieser.

„Wieso fragst du das? Du weißt, dass ich alles mindestens so gut kenne wie du und insbesondere das hier. Du hast mich in meinen Ferien daran mitarbeiten lassen, als du niemanden hattest, der auf mich aufpassen konnte, wenn Mum mich bei dir abgeladen hat." Er warf den Papierstapel auf den Tisch.

Dr. Wolenczak lehnte sich in seinem Lederstuhl zurück und faltete die Hände ineinander. „Lucas, du bist nicht sonderlich glücklich mit der derzeitigen Situation, das habe ich bereits gemerkt und behinderst uns zunehmend bei der Arbeit mit deiner eigensinnigen Art. Aus diesem Grund haben Mr. Pennington und ich uns überlegt, wie man dich am ehesten einsetzen könnte. Tatsächlich war es Mr. Pennington dem der Einfall kam, dich da arbeiten zu lassen wo du am meisten Ahnung hättest."

In den Augen des jungen Genies begann es zu glänzen. „Ich darf bei der Programmentwicklung mitmachen? Darf ich auch meine Konzepte für Spiele umsetzen?" Die Begeisterung wollte fast aus ihm heraus platzen.

„Nein", sagte Dr. Wolenczak nüchtern. „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass du im Moment bei Wolenczak Industries fehl am Platz bist. Deswegen habe ich mich nach einer anderen Einstellung für dich umgesehen."

Alle Begeisterung war mit einem Mal von ihm gewichen und wechselte in Enttäuschung, Frust und Wut. „Du hast was? Sollte ich nicht selbst über soetwas entscheiden können?"

„Halt den Mund und hör mir zu bis ich fertig bin!", befahl Dr. Wolenczak und machte bereits durch seinen harten Ton deutlich, dass jedes weitere Wort von Lucas Konsequenzen haben würde. Er benötigte einen kurzen Moment um selbst wieder mit ruhiger Stimme weiter sprechen zu können. „Wie gesagt habe ich mich nach einer Alternative umgesehen, wo man dich für ein oder auch zwei Jahre aufnehmen wird. Ich denke meine Wahl ist genau das Richtige für dich, denn dir mangelt es an zwei Dingen: Disziplin und Verantwortung! Sprich, du wirst dort eine Arbeit bekommen wo du genau diese Sachen lernst und hoffentlich endlich zu mehr Vernunft kommst. Heute Morgen habe ich eine Nachricht erhalten, in der mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass mein Sohn hervorragend in die neue Manschaftsstruktur passen würde und du noch dieses Wochenende an Bord kommen sollst."

Lucas fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Sekunde mal, welche Manschaftsstruktur, welches Bord? Ich gehe nirgendwohin! Weiß Mum von deiner hirnrissigen Idee?" Das Computergenie war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und einfach zu überwältigt von der ganzen Situation um in der Lage zu sein auszurasten.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken? Ich habe dir unser Konzept der seaQuest nicht nur zum angucken eben gegeben."

Mit großen Augen sah Lucas auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich soll auf die seaQuest?", sagte er völlig perplex. „Was soll ich denn da?"

Dr. Wolenczak nickte. „Ganz richtig. Man ist derzeitig dabei eine wissenschaftliche Abteilung einzurichten. Du wirst zu dieser Sektion gehören und als Teil dieser an allen Projekten und Forschungen aktiv mitarbeiten. Tust du es nicht, wirst du früher oder später die Möglichkeiten des Militärs kennen lernen, wie man mit unkooperativen Menschen wie dir verfährt."

„So kannst du nicht von mir reden!!" Lucas war aufgesprungen und hatte die Hände wütend auf die Tischplatte geschlagen. Dabei fiel die Kaffeetasse seines Vaters vom Tisch und zerbrach auf dem Parkettboden in viele kleine _Scherben_. Sein Assistent war sofort zur Stelle und versuchte Lucas zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen.

„Es ist die Wahrheit Lucas!", sagte Dr. Wolenczak streng. „Du stellst dich gegen alles quer, bist undiszipliniert, hast kein Verantwortungsgefühl und tust nur was dir gefällt. Darüber hinaus treibst du meine Angestellten in den Wahnsinn, erlaubst dir kranke Späße indem du Computerviren programmierst und sie demjenigen auf den Computer hetzt, der dir gerade am wenigsten passt. So kann es nicht weitergehen und der Meinung ist auch deine Mutter. Sie hat bereits zugestimmt und den Arbeitsvertrag mit unterschrieben. Du hast keine Wahl, bis du nicht volljährig bist und deine Mutter der selben Meinung ist wie ich, musst du tun was wir dir sagen!"

„EINEN SCHEIß MUSS ICH!!", brüllte Lucas, trat gegen das Tischbein und stand erneut auf. Clark Pennington versuchte ihn zwar festzuhalten, doch Lucas wehrte sich so heftig, dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden fiel. Der Teenager nutzte den Moment und lief aus dem Büro. Er rannte zum Treppenhaus, da ihm die Wut Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte, wollte er den Aufzug nicht benutzen. Eilig hetzte er die Treppen hinab und durch den Notausgang hinaus. Er lief und lief bis er meinte seine Beine würden ihn keinen Meter mehr weit tragen. In einem Park setzte er sich an das Ufer eines Teiches, die Beine an die Brust gezogen und die Arme darüber verschränkt. Noch immer weinend hatte er das Gesicht in seinen Armen vergraben. Es waren nicht mehr nur die Tränen der Wut, sondern auch der Enttäuschung und der Hilflosigkeit. Am liebsten würde er davon laufen, doch wohin? Das hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit bereits nichts gebracht und würde es auch nun wieder nicht. Sein Vater war einfach zu einflussreich. Innerhalb weniger Stunden wäre er von der Polizei aufgegriffen und zurück nach Hause gebracht worden. Nichts, was es nicht schon gegeben hätte.

Es dämmerte bereits als er zu dem Haus seines Vaters zurück kehrte. In keinem der Fenster brannte Licht, sein Vater war noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück gekehrt. Am Tor ließ ihn einer der zwei regelmäßig im Dienst befindlichen Wachleute herein. An der Haustür verharrte er für eine Weile und suchte nach seinem _Schlüssel_, bis ihm auffiel, dass er ohne alles aus der Firma geflohen war. Er schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge und ging zu dem Eingang, der in den Überwachungsraum der Sicherheitsmänner führte. Von dort gab es einen weiteren Zugang zum Hausinnern. „Hab meinen Schlüssel vergessen", sagte er knapp, als er an den beiden vor den Überwachungsmonitoren sitzenden Männern vorbei ging und in den Hausflur trat. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, kam er sich auf einmal sehr allein und verlassen vor. Die Villa, die bei Nacht außer den Wachleuten keine Bediensteten enthielt, wirkte leer und kalt. Müde ging das Computergenie zum Vidphone und wählte die Nummer seiner Mutter. Er musste mit ihr reden und sich versichern, dass es wirklich stimmte. Hatte auch sie ihn erneut von sich gewiesen?

Es dauerte nicht lange bis nach dem Klingelzeichen jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung den Anruf beantwortete. Als die dunkelblonde Frau ihn erkannte, wurde ihr vorher noch entspannter Ausdruck verkniffen. „Lucas? Gibt es etwas wichtiges?"

Lucas atmete tief durch, als würde sie es interessieren, wenn es etwas wichtiges gebe, das sie sowieso nicht betraf. „Allerdings. Dad meint du hättest seinem Abschiebungsplan zugestimmt und ich muss mich da jetzt fügen ohne vorher um meine Meinung gefragt worden zu sein."

Nun war es an Cynthia zu seufzen. „Lucas", begann sie als hätten sie diese Diskussion schon mehrere Male geführt. „Es ist zu deinem eigenen Besten. Ich kann verstehen, dass du mit der Entscheidung nicht einverstanden bist, aber du musst auch zugeben selbst mit Schuld zu sein. Würdest du dich kooperativer zeigen und auch auf uns einmal etwas zugehen, dann müssten wir uns nicht überlegen, wie wir dich am besten zu einem verantwortungsvollen Erwachsenen erziehen. Es tut mir leid, aber unsere Entscheidung steht fest. Du wirst auf die seaQuest gehen. Für den Moment ist es für uns alle das Beste."

„Wieso fragt ihr mich nicht vorher, ob ich das überhaupt will? Alles wird über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden ohne vorher mal mit mir zu reden. Anstatt mehr mit mir zu reden und sagen, was Sache ist, habt ihr einfach ohne mich euch eine Lösung für EUER Problem einfallen lassen."

Cynthias Stimme wurde autoritärer. „Lucas, ich hab dafür jetzt keine Zeit. Du wirst auf deinen Vater hören und dich von ihm am Wochenende nach Pearl Harbour bringen lassen. Wir haben nur das Beste für dich im Sinn, das solltest du nicht vergessen. Gute Nacht." Noch ehe Lucas auch nur eine Chance hatte etwas zu erwidern war die Verbindung auch schon unterbrochen. Wütend trat er gegen einen kleinen Beistelltisch und ließ die darauf stehende Vase zu Bruch gehen. Zornig stapfte er die wenigen Stufen zu dem unfreundlich eingerichteten Gästezimmer hinauf, das zu seinem Zimmer geworden war. Er hatte vorgehabt sich in den kommenden Tage etwas heimischer einzurichten und dem Raum seine persönliche Note geben zu wollen, doch das hatte sich damit wohl erledigt. Erneut den Tränen nahe, warf er sich auf das Bett, vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen und gab sich ganz der Enttäuschung und der Wut hin bis er einschlief.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte die leise Stimme Dr. Wolenczaks.

Es war kein tiefer Schlaf gewesen in welchem sich Lucas befunden hatte, darum bemerkte er sofort, als jemand zu ihm ins Zimmer gekommen war und die Decke über ihn legte. „Interessiert doch sowieso keinen was mit mir ist", murmelte Lucas verschlafen.

„Doch, das tut es." Er strich seinem Sohn einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Hast du etwas zu Abend gegessen?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. Ab einem gewissen Punkt an hatte das Grummeln in seinem Bauch aufgehört und irgendwann schwand auch das Gefühl nach Hunger. Er zog den Saum der Bettdecke bis zum Kinn.

„Hast du dich mittlerweile etwas beruhigen können?", fragte Dr. Wolenczak weiter so sanft wie zuvor und strich Lucas durch das Haar.

Der Teenager schluckte schwer. „Du willst mich doch bloß los werden."

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist nun mal leider so, dass ich gerade viel zu viel um die Ohren habe. Mein Projekt spannt mich zu sehr ein, ich kann nicht ständig meine Augen davon abwenden und mich um dich kümmern. Auf der seaQuest wird man für dich jedoch Zeit haben und mehr auf deine Bedürfnisse eingehen."

„Das sind aber alles fremde Menschen!", sagte Lucas trotzig.

„Ich weiß, nur ich bin mit meiner Weisheit am Ende, was ich mit dir noch machen kann. Ich habe versucht dich in meine Arbeit einzuspannen, damit wir zwei wenigstens etwas Zeit miteinander haben, doch das ist wie wir gesehen haben daneben gegangen und bei deiner Mutter sieht es beruflich gerade auch nicht anders aus. Wenn man deine Fähigkeiten und dein Können berücksichtigt, bist du bei uns beiden vielleicht gerade unterfordert oder gar nicht einsatzfähig. Auf der seaQuest jedoch hast du dann diese Möglichkeiten. Ich bin sicher innerhalb kürzester Zeit wird es dir dort gefallen. Bisher hast du immer schnell Anschluss gefunden, egal was für Menschen um dich herum waren."

Lucas schloss die Augen. Eine Antwort war nicht nötig. Seine Eltern hatten ihre Entscheidung gefällt, er würde kein Mitspracherecht haben und damit musste er sich seinem Schicksal fügen oder mal wieder von zu Hause davon laufen, was im Endeffekt ihm aber genausowenig etwas brachte.

„Wenigstens bis ich mein Projekt beendet habe, möchte ich mir um dich keine Sorgen machen müssen, verstehst du?"

„Und nach dem Projekt kommt das nächste", sagte Lucas enttäuscht.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, bisher hatte ich keine Zeit genauer darüber nachzudenken. Aber für die jetzige Situation ist es ein Rahmen, den wir beide festlegen können für den du mindestens noch das tust, was wir von dir wollen. Ist das soweit akzeptabel?"

„Ihr macht doch sowieso was ihr wollt", trotzig drehte sich das Computergenie herum.

„Aber nicht ohne Grund." Nachdem sich Schweigen im Raum ausbreitete stand Dr. Wolenczak auf. „Ich werde dich nach Pearl Harbour begleiten, du musst nicht allein fliegen. Morgen Nachmittag sollte ich die einzelnen Formulare erhalten haben, dann können wir uns das gemeinsam ansehen und auch packen, was du alles brauchen wirst." Beim Verlassen des Zimmers vernahm Lucas noch ein leises „Gute Nacht" ehe sich die Tür schloss und er wieder allein war. Für den Rest der Nacht hatte es sich damit bei ihm mit Schlaf.

Wie Dr. Wolenczak es versprochen hatte begleitete er seinen Sohn auf dem Flug nach Pearl Harbour zum UEO Hauptquartier. Die Sonne brannte bereits heiß auf die Erde als sie aus dem Taxi stiegen. Sehr zu Lucas' Leidwesen begleitete sie jedoch noch Clark Pennington und ging seiner Art entsprechend insbesondere Lucas besonders auf den Wecker da der Assistent meinte der persönliche Babysitter des Teenagers sein zu müssen.

„Guten Tag, Dr. Wolenczak." Sie waren kaum zum Haupteingang herein getreten, als ein kurz vor der Pensionierung stehender Mann mit Halbglatze und einer Leibesmitte, die von vielen Sonntagsklößen zeugte, auf sie zutrat und die Hand des Wissenschaftlers ergriff. „General Noyce", stellte er sich daraufhin auch schon vor.

„Guten Tag", erwiderte Dr. Wolenczak die Höflichkeitsfloskel, schüttelte die Hand des Generals und drehte sich zur Seite. Statt seinen Sohn stellte er jedoch seinen Assistenten als erstes vor.

„Angenehm", sagte Pennington und wenn Lucas nicht alles täuschte, wäre der gute Clark vor dem General beinahe noch auf die Knie gefallen.

„Ah und du bist Lucas nehme ich an." General Noyce hatte sich nun an den Teenager gewandt und sah ihn mit sichtlicher Freude strahlend an. „Willkommen auf Pearl Harbour." Er hielt auch ihm die Hand hin, die der Junge jedoch nur zögerlich ergriff. Er wusste nicht so recht was er von dem Mann halten sollte. Soweit er in seinem Erfahrungsschatz wusste, waren genau solche Leute die Schlimmsten. „Wir freuen uns so einen talentierten jungen Mann in unserer Mitte begrüßen zu dürfen." Ach und nicht zu vergessen immer dasselbe ewig geschleimte Gelaber. Wie sehr mochte Lucas diese Art von Ansprachen doch.

„General", unterbrach Dr. Wolenczak Noyce auch schon, „es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit und sollte mit der General Sekretärin noch etwas besprechen."

„Oh, natürlich, Mr. Collins!" General Noyce winkte einen jungen Mann in Uniform herbei. „Bringen Sie Dr. Wolenczak doch bitte zu General Sekretärin Grey. Er wird bereits erwartet."

Besagter Mr. Collins nickte zum Verstehen und bevor er Dr. Wolenczak und dessen Assistent in das Büro hinauf führte, verabschiedeten die beiden sich kurz und knapp bei Lucas. Nichts was ihn überraschte, schließlich hielt man es in der Öffentlichkeit etwas diskreter die Familienbande und keinerlei Gefühl durfte erkennbar sein. Lucas bekam noch ein kleines Päckchen von seinem Vater in die Hand gedrückt, dann eilte er nach oben zu seinem überaus wichtigen Termin.

„Komm mit, mein Junge, ich stelle dich deinen Kollegen vor und dann wirst du auch schon auf die seaQuest gehen können. Commander Ford ist bereits über dein Kommen informiert worden und hat sicherlich bereits eine Kabine für dich herrichten lassen." General Noyce legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn durch das Gebäude. Hier und da erklärte er dem Computergenie was in der jeweiligen Abteilung getan wurde, wer sich dort aufhielt und was für einen Zweck sie beabsichtigten. So gingen sie weiter bis sie in einem ganz anderen Gebäudekomplex ankamen und anhand der vielen weißen Kittel war Lucas sofort klar, dass sich hier gehäuft Wissenschaftler aufhielten. General Noyce steuerte auf eine ältere Frau mit roten Haaren zu. „Dr. Westphalen", rief er sobald sie in Hörweite waren.

Die Gerufene drehte sich herum. Ihre Hände waren in den Taschen ihres Kittels vergraben. Ihr Blick ging über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser hinweg, was sie sehr viel strenger erscheinen ließ, als sie es vermutlich war. „Ich habe hier jemanden für sie", kündigte General Noyce an.

Sie nahm die Brille ab und betrachtete den Teenager skeptisch von oben bis unten. Gut, er war nicht im Anzug erschienen wie sein Vater, aber Lucas gefiel sein Schlabberlook. „Du bist dann wohl Lucas Wolenczak", sagte sie und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Ja, freut mich", sagte er höflich und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Dr. Westphalen hat die Leitung über die wissenschaftliche Abteilung auf der seaQuest. Du wirst ihr unterstellt sein und in ihrem Team arbeiten", erklärte General Noyce ihm alles.

Die Wissenschaftlerin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen. „Der Commander ist ebenfalls bereits von unserem neuen Crewmitglied informiert worden?"

„Ja, ist er", sagte Noyce. Es schien als würde ihn diese Frage überraschen. „Ich habe ihm mitgeteilt, dass ich Lucas zuerst zu Ihnen bringen werde und Sie ihn dann mit auf das Boot nehmen und ihn herum führen. Da er Ihnen untersteht hielt ich das für angebracht."

Mit einem Augenrollen löste sie ihre verschränkten Arme. „Ist wohl auch besser so", sagte sie.

„Sehr gut, Lucas, ich werde dich jetzt bei Dr. Westphalen lassen. Wir sehen uns sicherlich noch." Er hielt Lucas die Hand zum Abschied hin und schüttelte die des Computergenies. „Die seaQuest wird noch einige Zeit benötigen bis sie fertig ausgerüstet und alle Mannschaftsmitglieder, hauptsächlich die Wissenschaftler, an Bord sind. Während der Zeit kannst du dich ja bereits mit dem Boot und den Gepflogenheiten vertraut machen."

Als wenn er darauf Lust hätte. Innerlich ertappte Lucas sich dabei wie er sogar einen Fluchtplan bereits zu zimmern versuchte, warf den Gedanken aber schnell in den virtuellen Papierkorb und versuchte sich auf Dr. Westphalen zu konzentrieren. „Was ist Ihr Hauptgebiet?", fragte er sie, weil er fürchtete sie würde sich sofort in ihre Arbeit stürzen und ihn links liegen lassen. Eine Angewohnheit, die ihm das Verhalten seiner Eltern eingebracht hatte.

„Biochemie und Medizin. Neben meiner Aufgabe als wissenschaftliche Leiterin werde ich noch die Leitung über die Krankenstation haben. Doch vorher sollten wir deine Sachen auf das Boot bringen. Hoffen wir der Commander ist wirklich von dir bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, denn ihm zu erklären neben Zivilisten jetzt auch noch einen Teenager an Bord zu haben, wird schwierig."

Lucas spürte wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Das klang ganz so, als wenn dieser Commander nicht gerade der umgänglichste war.

„Na komm, solange ich dabei bin wird er dich schon nicht auffressen, du brauchst also nicht so ein Gesicht zu machen", sagte sie lächelnd und legte einen Arm um Lucas.

Zusammen gingen sie in dem Gebäudekomplex mehrere Ebenen hinab bis sie zu einer Schleuse kamen. Der dortige Offizier verlangte von der Ärztin einen Ausweis bei Lucas wollte er Anstalten machen. „Der Junge gehört mit zur Mannschaft. Commander Ford wird die nötigen Papiere noch nicht fertig haben bei all den neuen Crewmitgliedern. Stellen Sie sich also nicht so an, was kann ein Teenager an Bord eines solchen Schiffes schon anrichten?" Das sah auch der Sicherheitsoffizier ein, der glücklicherweise keine Gedanken lesen konnte, denn Lucas fielen spontan durchaus einige Dinge ein, was er auf dem Boot anrichten könnte und sei es nur die Computer ein wenig verrückt spielen zu lassen.

„Am Anfang wirst du sicherlich noch etwas orientierungslos sein, aber du kannst mir glauben, mit der Zeit kennt man sich aus und dann ist das Boot nicht mehr ganz so groß wie es zu Anfang erscheint", erklärte Dr. Westphalen dem jungen Neumitglied, das ihr brav folgte.

„Als ich von dir erfuhr und das du zu uns an Bord kommst, habe ich mich nach dir erkundigt. Ich wollte sogar deine Abschlussarbeit lesen, habe aber nach den ersten Seiten bereits wieder aufhören müssen." Die Ärztin war mit ihm in eine Art Aufzug gestiegen. An der Tür hatte MagLev gestanden.

„War es denn so schlecht?" Obwohl jeder ihn hoch lobte, glaubte Lucas nur in den wenigsten Fällen an die Echtheit dieser Worte. Viele sahen in ihm nur die Leistungen seines Vaters und maßen ihn auch daran. Jemand von außerhalb, der nicht ganz so angetan von Dr. Wolenczak war, sah die Sache wahrscheinlich etwas neutraler und objektiver.

Dr. Wolenczak sah ihn überrascht von der Seite an. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es ist nur nicht mein Themengebiet und daher auch wenig verständlich für mich. Bei deinen früheren Semesterarbeiten bin ich ebenfalls schon auf schwere Kost gestoßen, doch vieles davon war wenigstens nicht ganz so abstrakt."

„Brücke", gab eine Männerstimme die aktuelle Position des MagLev auf dem Schiff an und Dr. Westphalen wies ihn an ihr zu folgen. Lucas entgingen nicht die Blicke, die ihm die meisten Crewmen entgegen warfen, wenn er mit Dr. Westphalen zusammen unterwegs war. Sicherlich bekamen diese Leute nicht oft junge Menschen wie ihn an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu Gesicht. Womöglich hielt ihn der eine oder andere noch für den Sohn der Wissenschaftlerin.

Sie traten durch eine breite Schleuse und vor ihnen öffnete sich ein großer Raum mit mehreren Stationen. Fast alle waren besetzt und weitere Uniformierte wuselten um die Stationen herum. Entschlossen ging die Ärztin auf einen dunkelhäutigen Mann zu. „Commander?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich herum, ließ für einen kurzen Moment eine genervte Falte auf seiner Stirn erscheinen und fing sich daraufhin wieder. „Neue Probleme, Doctor? Ist Ihnen jetzt die Blumenerde ausgegangen?"

„Sehr witzig!", konterte die Wissenschaftlerin mit dem selben sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme wie der Commander. „General Noyce sagte mir Sie seien bereits unterrichtet worden." Sie zog Lucas am Arm neben sich, obwohl dieser lieber weiter etwas im Hintergrund geblieben wäre.

„Ah, unser Schiffsjunge ist also eingetroffen", sagte der Commander und musterte den Teenager abschätzig von oben bis unten. „Soweit ich hörte wird er Ihnen unterstehen. Hoffentlich finden Sie auch etwas womit er sich nützlich machen kann. Ein Feriencamp sind wir hier nämlich nicht."

„Ha ha, wenn ich mir Ihre Leute so manches Mal genauer ansehe könnte man aber genau das von Ihnen denken!" Für diesen Kommentar erntete die Ärztin einen bitterbösen Blick des Commanders, doch dabei blieb es zum Glück auch, denn noch im selben Atemzug drehte dieser sich herum. „Mr. Krieg, bringen Sie unseren neuen", er sah auf Lucas, „unser neues Mannschaftsmitglied zu der von Ihnen hergerichteten Kabine. Lieutenant-Commander Hitchcock hat den Ausweis und die weiteren Papiere für ihn bereits heute Morgen vorbereitet. Sie finden die Unterlagen in der Offiziersmesse."

„Aye, Sir!", salutierte salopp ein junger, dunkelhaariger Mann, dessen Uniform nicht richtig saß. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und war sofort neben der Ärztin und Lucas. „Komm mit Kleiner, du hast das beste Quartier auf dem ganzen Schiff." Fast schon übereifrig schritt er voran durch die Schleuse den Gang entlang und führte sie durch das Labyrinth namens seaQuest.

Sobald sie etwas Abstand zur Brücke gewonnen hatten, drehte sich der Offizier herum und ging nun neben Lucas. Er hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Du kannst mich Ben nennen."

„Lucas", sagte der Teenager und schwieg wieder. Was aber nicht schlimm war und Ben sicherlich nicht im Mindesten störte, denn er selbst redete schließlich genug für sie alle drei zusammen. Lucas vernahm mehrmals ein Räuspern aus der Richtung der Wissenschaftlerin und wusste sofort die Sympathien der beiden zueinander.

„Tada, das hier wird ab sofort dein Reich sein. Ist zwar etwas klein, aber immer noch besser als eine der Gemeinschaftskabinen wo man mindestens zu zweit oder gar zu viert sich seine wenige Privatsphäre teilen muss." Ben hatte die Tür zu einer winzigen Kabine geöffnet, die mehr wie ein ausrangierter Minimaschinenraum aussah, als eine Unterkunft.

„Ähm, könnte es sein, dass es sich hierbei zuvor nicht um einen Mannschaftsraum sondern etwas technischem gehandelt hat?", fragte Lucas zweifelnd und deutete auf den sehr deutlich zu lesenden Schriftzug an der Tür.

Ertappt versuchte Ben die Situation mit einem Lächeln zu retten. „Entschuldige, aber wir hatten nichts anderes mehr frei und ich finde das ganz okay hier. Würde sogar mit dir tauschen."

„Aha, darf ich Ihre Kabine sehen?"

„Du kannst ruhig du sagen, und nein, dann willst du die vielleicht noch haben", sagte Ben und riss die Augen auf.

Lucas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Mit wievielen Leuten teilst du dir denn dein Zimmer?" Bedrohlich schritt er auf Ben zu.

Der junge Mann schluckte schwer, wurde jedoch zum Glück durch Dr. Westphalen indirekt gerettet. Auch sie hatte einen Blick in das neue Heim von Lucas geworfen und war alles andere als begeistert. „Das ist doch nicht Ihr ernst", sagte sie ärgerlich.

„Bitte?", fragte Ben nach und wandte sich sofort an die Wissenschaftlerin.

„Diese Kabine", sie zeigte mit dem Daumen in das Innere. „Erzählen Sie mir nichts von überfüllten Mannschaftsquartieren, das Märchen kauft Ihnen keiner ab."

„Tut mir leid, das ist das, was der Commander gesagt hat als er mir den Befehl gab diese hier herzurichten."

„Der Commander?", fragte diese skeptisch.

„Genau", nickte Ben Krieg.

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Bleib hier Lucas, ich bin gleich zurück." Als sie davon stapfte hörten die beiden noch ihr Gemurmel. „Dieser verdammte Commander!"

„Scheint als hätten sich da zwei besonders gern", grinste Ben über beide Backen.

„Deine Beziehung zu ihr scheint aber auch nicht sonderlich gut zu sein", konterte Lucas sofort mit seinen Beobachtungen.

„Ach was, das wirkt alles nur so. Insgeheim weiß sie mich sehr zu schätzen und bewundert mich sogar heimlich", winkte Ben Krieg ab.

„So so", sagte Lucas, ihm war klar, dass diese Ansicht wohl nur von einer Seite so gesehen wurde. Das Grummeln seines Bauches brachte die beiden jedoch auf ganz andere Gedanken. Etwas dümmlich sah Ben schon drein, als er den Teenager musterte. „Hast du schon zu Mittag gegessen?"

„Nein, sonst wäre das gerade nicht zu hören gewesen." Und wie als bräuchte es noch eine Bestätigung knurrte der Magen des Computergenies ein weiteres Mal.

„Hmh... eigentlich sollte ich dich ja auch durch das Boot führen. Sobald der Doc zurück ist, können wir zwei uns auf den Weg machen und gehen als erstes etwas Essen, was hälst du davon?"

Misstrauisch dachte Lucas über das Angebot nach. Dieser Ben wirkte auf den ersten Blick ganz nett und vollkommen in Ordnung, dennoch war er etwas komisch. „Warten wir ab was Dr. Westphalen mit mir noch vor hat. Angeblich bin ich ihr unterstellt und bis jetzt habe ich noch gar keine Ahnung, wo ich eingesetzt werden soll noch was ich eigentlich für Aufgaben habe."

Ben Krieg feixte. „Wenn es nach dem Commander geht, würdest du wohl Kartoffeln schälen und das Deck schrubben."

„Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Lucas resigniert. Er befürchtete mit dem Commander einige Probleme zu haben. Zum Glück war er bei seinem Kampf nicht allein. Mit hochrotem Kopf kam Dr. Westphalen zurück. „Es tut mir leid, Lucas, ich hätte dir gerne etwas besseres gegeben, aber ich fürchte gegen diesen Sturrkopf von Commander komme ich noch nicht an. Meinst du, du hälst es für die erste Zeit in dieser kleinen Kammer aus?" Sie schien sich sichtlich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Eine Haltung die ihm gegenüber nichts neues war. Die meisten Menschen sorgten sich mehr um ihn als seine Eltern, daher war er es mittlerweile gewohnt und versuchte das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Innern zu ignorieren.

Lucas lugte in das Innere der Kammer. „Ich schätze, das werde ich. Ich habe schon ganz andere Zimmerzuweisungen über mich ergehen lassen müssen und wenn man noch etwas von dieser Tauchausrüstung dort hinten entfernt wird es auch etwas größer sein als es jetzt wirkt."

„Oh", sagte Ben überrascht bei der Erwähnung der Tauchausrüstung und stürmte in das Innere der Kabine.

„Haben wir wieder schlampig gearbeitet, Mr. Krieg?", fragte Dr. Westphalen drohend.

„Nur ein kleines Versehen", entschuldigte sich dieser sofort und schaffte das Zeug an einen anderen Lagerplatz im Boot. Lucas' Magen veranstaltete ein weiteres Grummelkonzert.

„Wann hast du zum letzten Mal gegessen?", fragte die Ärztin das Computergenie als sie beide in die Kabine traten und er endlich seine Tasche ablegen konnte.

„Heute Morgen", antwortete er Wahrheitsgemäß.

Westphalen blickte auf die Armbanduhr um ihr Handgelenk. „Also schon sehr lange her. Komm mit, wir werden zusammen Essen und dabei erzähle ich dir ein wenig von unserer Arbeit, die wir hier an Bord haben werden." Lucas schloss die Tür zu seiner Kabine und folgte ihr. An Ben dachte keiner der beiden mehr. Sobald dieser von seiner Umräumaktion zurück sein sollte, waren sie schon längst zwei Decks weiter.

„Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich mich vorher etwas über dich schlau gemacht habe, um zu erfahren, für welche Aufgaben du in Betracht kommst. Was ich mir genau darunter vorstelle wie du uns helfen kannst erzähle ich dir beim Essen dann." Erneut stiegen sie in den MagLev und fuhren einige Decks weiter bis sie bei der Messe ankamen.

Schon seit er die seaQuest betreten hatte, war Lucas der Aquatunnel aufgefallen. Delphine schwammen darin, meistens zwei bis drei gemeinsam. Er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit über, welche Bewandtnis die Delphine hatten. Dies nahm er sich vor beim Essen die Wissenschaftlerin zu fragen.

„Vielleicht hast du es schon bemerkt, aber an der Decke der Gänge befinden sich Wegweiser. Solltest du dich verlaufen, kannst du damit den Weg zurück finden. Deine Kabine befindet sich beim MoonPool." Sie deutete auf ein an der Gangdecke angebrachtes Schild. Dort standen Bridge, Dock und MoonPool mit den entsprechenden Richtungspfeilen.

Sie betraten die Messe und setzten sich an einen der freien Tische. Da es bereits Nachmittag war, befand sich dort niemand anderes außer ihnen.

„Also wirklich Dr. Westphalen!", kam eine dicklichere Frau zu ihnen an den Tisch gestürmt, kaum dass sie saßen. Lucas konnte noch nicht einmal sagen von wo diese hergekommen war. „Dies ist zwar nicht mehr nur ein rein militärisches U-Boot, aber dennoch können Sie nicht einfach so Ihren Sohn mit an Bord bringen und von mir bekochen lassen. Nur weil Sie zu faul sind Ihrem Kind richtige Hausmannskost zu bieten, muss das doch nicht von mir gemacht werden! Was würde der Commander nur dazu sagen, wenn er dies sehen würde?" Sie fuchtelte wild mit dem Zeigefinger herum.

Erschrocken über diesen Ausbruch war Lucas mit seinem Stuhl gleich einen halben Meter von der in einer rosa Schürze gekleideten Person mit Birkenstocks davon gerutscht.

Dr. Westphalen rollte mit den Augen. „Lucas, darf ich dir die gute Fee der Kombüse vorstellen. Das ist Iva, Iva, das ist Lucas, ab sofort Crewmitglied der seaQuest und ganz bestimmt nicht mit mir blutsverwandt."

„Oh", dämmerte es Iva auf einmal und ihre ganze Art änderte sich schlagartig. „Du armes Ding, sicherlich bist du hier, weil dein Vater, ein Alkoholiker und Schwerenöter, deine Mutter mit fünf Kindern und den Worten Zigaretten holen zu wollen euch verlassen hat. Von da an war es bei euch nicht leicht über die Runden zu kommen. Die zurückgelassenen Schulden deines Vaters machten euch das Leben schwer und du musstest jetzt die Schule abbrechen, damit du Geld verdienen kannst, um deine arme Mutter zu entlasten. Wahrscheinlich hast du deine Portion Essen auch immer mit deinen jüngeren Geschwistern geteilt, damit diese wenigstens satt wurden, während du mehr und mehr abgemagert bist." Sie hatte sein Handgelenk genommen und drückte seufzend auf diesem herum.

Kristin hatte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestellt und ihr Kinn auf den Händen aufgelegt. Sie schien von der Reaktion der Küchenfrau nicht überrascht zu sein. „Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg hat sie für einen Aushilfsarbeiter in der Putzkolonne gehalten, nimm es dir nicht zu Herzen. Unsere Iva ist ein gute Mensch, nur mit etwas zu viel Fantasie."

„Doktor! Ich muss schon bitten, dieser arme Junge hat weiß Gott bereits alles in seinem Leben durchgemacht und Sie reden hier, als wäre alles gut."

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein", fing Lucas an, während er versuchte seine Hand wieder frei zu bekommen, „ist alles gut, außer dass ich hier bin."

„Und deine arme Mutter?" Iva schlug die Hände an die Backen und sah ihn voller Mitleid an. „Meine Güte, wie dünn du bist."

Bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter musste Lucas den Kloß in seinem Hals erst einmal herunter würgen. „Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, meine Mutter hat meinen Vater verlassen mit den Worten, sie möchte genausoviel Aufmerksamkeit wie seine Arbeit sie bekommt. Geschwister habe ich keine und über Geldsorgen können wir auch nicht klagen. Schulden sind meiner Familie bisher erspart geblieben und die Schule hab ich bereits mit elf beendet gehabt."

Kristin lächelte amüsiert vor sich hin, denn Ivas nun doch sehr erstaunter Blick ließ keine andere Reaktion zu. „Wir haben hier ein junges Genie unter uns. Seinen Abschluss an der Universität hat er mit Auszeichnung gemacht. Ich bin gespannt zu sehen, was er uns alles beibringen wird."

Noch immer zwinkerte die Küchenfrau aufgeregt. „Aber wieso bist du nur so dürr, wenn du aus besonders gutem Hause kommst? Ah, ich weiß, du hast soviel zu lernen gehabt, dass du einfach das Essen vernachlässigt hast. Sowas nachlässiges!"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, ich denke ich treibe einfach nur viel Sport."

„Ach, wirklich?", sagte Iva und wurde hellhörig. „Was denn?"

„Nun, skaten, schwimmen, Rad fahren, eben das übliche", meinte Lucas achselzuckend.

„Damit ist vorerst Schluss! Du wirst von mir jetzt etwas ordentliches auf den Tisch bekommen, sonst fällst du mir hier noch vom Fleisch. Für Sie mache ich das übliche Tagesmenu, Dr. Westphalen", kündigte sie an und rauschte wehender Schürze in die Küche.

Westphalens Lächeln wandelte sich in ein Kichern. „Ich denke diese Frau wird uns noch einige spaßige Szenen bieten", meinte sie daraufhin.

Lucas war sich nicht sicher was er von der Küchenfrau halten sollte. Ihm war sie einfach nur unheimlich und er hatte bereits die Vermutung, dass er hier an Bord mit ihr kein leichtes Leben haben würde. Nicht etwa, wegen des Essens, sondern eher wegen der Menge des Essens. „Mir schwant übles", sagte er leise.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, bis auf Ben Krieg musste sich bisher noch keiner vor ihr in Acht nehmen."

Warum die nette Plaudertasche von vorhin Angst vor Iva haben musste, wollte Lucas sich lieber nicht vorstellen und beschloss nach den Delphinen zu fragen.

„Die Delphine? Soweit ich weiß sind sie nur vorübergehend an Bord. Hast du gesehen, dass sie Sensoren tragen? Die UEO will heraus finden, ob man in Zukunft Delphine auf der seaQuest mit zum Einsatz bringen kann. Während sie im Aquatunnel sind, wird gemessen wieviel sie sich, gemessen an ihrem üblichen Rhythmus, bewegen, sowie ihre Erkundungsneugier. Wenn der kleine Aufenthalt keinerlei Auswirkungen auf ihre Gesundheit oder ihr Verhalten hat, kann es also sein das wir demnächst häufiger welche an Bord haben werden."

Das war also die Erklärung zu den Delphinen, dachte sich Lucas und hoffte einige an dem großen Pool anfinden zu können, der ganz in der Nähe seiner Kabine war. Bisher hatte er immer nur davon gehört aber er wollte selbst heraus finden, wie sich ein Delphin anfühlte und ihn streicheln. Er hoffte sehr, einer würde ihn nahe genug an sich heran lassen. Als er seinen Gedanken nach hing war auch schon das Essen fertig.

Wie befürchtet bekam Lucas gleich mehrere Gänge aufgetischt, die er mit der Vorspeise hätte beenden können, da er bereits da keinen Hunger mehr hatte. Dr. Westphalen half ihm etwas mit dem Essen und als noch zwei weitere Offiziere kamen, die der Wissenschaftlerin wohl gesinnt waren im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kommandanten, waren auch diese mit dabei zu Essen, was das Zeug hielt. Dabei hieß es jedoch immer die Kombüsentür im Auge zu behalten, damit sie ja nicht von Iva erwischt wurden. Als er endlich fertig war und nur noch durch das Boot rollen wollte, kam diese Frau erneut auf ihn zu. „Hier mein Junge, für bis zum Abendessen." Sie hielt ihm einen _Schokoriegel_ hin.

„Wir haben Schokoriegel an Bord?", fragte einer der zuvor aushelfenden Offiziere erstaunt.

„Natürlich haben wir Schokoriegel!", sagte Iva brüskiert, als würde es in ihrer Küche nur Standardfrass geben.

„Und ich habe versucht Ben Krieg mit zwanzig Dollar zu bestechen, damit er mir gerade mal zehn Schokoriegel unter der Hand besorgt", stöhnte der Offizier und klatschte die Hand vor die Stirn. „Ich will mein Geld zurück!" Er sprang auf und stürmte davon.

„Scheint, als liefen die Schwarzmarktgeschäfte bereits sehr gut", kommentierte Dr. Westphalen.

„Aber nicht sehr lange, dieser Ben Krieg wird sicherlich mindestens ein blaues Auge durch seine Aktivitäten bekommen, da können sie sich sicher sein." Iva räumte das Geschirr vom Tisch. Kristin nahm Lucas mit zu den Labordecks.

„Ben Krieg war der mir mein Zimmer gezeigt hat?", fragte Lucas sie, obwohl er sich bereits sicher war, dass es dieselbe Person war, ihn verwirrten nur die verschiedenen Tätigkeitsfelder. Ben hatte gar nichts weiter erwähnt gehabt, was er genau auf dem Boot tat..

„Genau. Du tätest gut daran nicht alles zu glauben was er dir erzählt, wenn der Tag lang ist. Mr. Krieg ist der zuständige Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier. Wobei ich ehrlich sagen muss, mit der Moral ist es bei ihm nicht weit her. Der Mann geht eher als ein-Mann-Comedy-Show durch als uns hier auf See moralisch auf einer Ebene zu halten."

Sie erreichten das Forschungsdeck und begaben sich in eines der Labore. Lucas wurden einige der wenigen Forscher vorgestellt. Dr. Levine grüßte ihn besonders höflich und bot ihm an, gleich bei seiner aktuellen Arbeit zu helfen, sollte Dr. Westphalen nichts anderweitiges haben. Da die Ärztin nichts dagegen hatte, sollte Lucas ab dem kommenden Tag Dr. Levine assistieren.

Bei der kleinen Tour erfuhr er zudem, dass die meisten Wissenschaftler erst kurz vor Auslaufen des Bootes an Bord kommen würden und es daher noch ziemlich ruhig war. Wer jetzt schon da war, hatte einen bestimmten Grund so wie Dr. Levine, der seine Forschungen vorbereitete und die Arbeitsplätze herrichten wollte.

CyberHero058: Wo hast du gesteckt?? Ö.Ö Seit fast einer Woche hab ich dich nicht mehr gesehen. Sagst, du gehst nur zu deinem Vater ins Büro und tauchst dann gar nicht mehr auf.

Frankenstein: y-y Du errätst nie wo ich gerade bin.

CyberHero058: Ganz in meiner Nähe? :)

Frankenstein: Schlimmer!! -.- Mein Vater hielt es für nötig mich seiner zu entledigen.

CyberHero058: Eeeehhh??

Frankenstein: Ja, so habe ich auch reagiert, als ich davon erfuhr und nun sitze ich hier in meiner kleinen engen Kabine, mir ist schlecht vom vielen Essen und obendrein gibt es einen arroganten Commander, der was gegen junge Menschen hat. Mich hätte es vielleicht gar nicht schlimmer treffen können.

CyberHero058: Raus mit der Sprache, wo bist du? Das klingt alles furchtbar nach Militär... Commander?

Frankenstein: Genau, das Militär, aber nicht irgendein Militär, sondern die UEO. Mein Vater hat mich auf die seaQuest verfrachten lassen. -.- Vielleicht sollte ich ihm dankbar sein, dass es nicht die Army ist, aber Militär ist Militär und schlimm ist es allemal. Zusätzlich hat der „Moraloffizier" vergessen mir meine sämtlichen Papiere zu geben. Ich werde mich noch auf die Suche nach der Offiziersmesse machen müssen. Der Kerl ist verplanter als mein ehemaliger Physikprofessor.

CyberHero058: Kannst du noch abhauen?

Frankenstein: Könnte ich, ja, aber ich denke ich versuch's einfach mal für ein paar Tage und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich habe mich durch die wissenschaftliche Leiterin ein wenig selbst an Elektronik bedienen können und arbeite gerade an etwas. Mal sehen ob ich das hin bekomme. Noch habe ich einige Testobjekte an Bord und hoffe die bleiben noch hier. Die Delphine sind sehr zutraulich. Wäre schön, wenn wenigstens einer da bleiben könnte. )

CyberHero058: Du machst Sachen. O.O Kannst du denn jetzt wenigstens weiterhin zu unseren Games kommen? Hast du überhaupt die Möglichkeit an Computer zu gehen wie du magst?

Frankenstein: Rein offiziell natürlich nicht, aber du kennst mich doch. Ich mache sowieso nur was mir gefällt. Einsperren ist eine Sache, mich aber ganz von allem abzuschotten, was ich mag und was mich ausmacht, eine völlig andere! Wir lassen uns also überraschen, was die nächsten Tage hier an Bord bringen und wer weiß, vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar Delphine zum sprechen zu bringen.

_Written:_ 28.08.08 - 31.08.08


End file.
